An October Get-away
by Skyla Andrews
Summary: This is a story that takes place during the ending chapter(s) of the third Mercy Thompson book 'Iron Kissed'. It was inspired by the song 'October' by the band Evanescence. I own nothing save the idea of this story and the place in which the story takes place. Hope you like it. Rated K to be safe.


**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters Mercy or Adam. Nor do I own the song October by Evanescence. The only thing I own is the idea for this Fan Fiction and the setting in which it takes place. This scene takes place at the end of book three when Mercy gives a thought to run away after Adam left her in her room. Somehow she manages it and escapes off to a cabin somewhere in a forest.**

* * *

Mercy stood in a large cabin living room with the stereo softly playing an Evanescence song that seamed ironically appropriate to her life. She felt a presence behind her - and knew it was Adam without having to turn around because of the musky sent that filled the air.

_I can't run anymore_

It was true. She couldn't run. She didn't want to.

_I fall before you  
Here I am,  
I have nothing left_

Again it was the truth. She had nothing left. Mercy hung her head in shame.

_Though I try to forget  
You're all that I am_

Mercy started to shake, struggling to hold back the tears that wanted to pour from her very soul.

_Take me home  
I'm through fighting it_

Mercy's tears started to come silently, spilling from her eyes. She wanted to go home, but couldn't muster up enough courage to face Adam, much less say anything to him - even with her back to him.

_Broken  
Lifeless  
I give up  
You're my only strength_

Mercy started shaking even worse as the song progressed, fighting hard not to make a sound. Not that it would make any difference Adam would be able to figure that she was crying, he wasn't stupid. Stubborn? Yes. Protective? Most defiantly. Stupid? Not by a long shot. Not to mention that he was also a werewolf and the alpha of the Tri-Cities Pack.

_Without you  
I can't go on  
Anymore  
Ever again_

Struggling even harder to stay quiet, Mercy realized that this song was explaining her actions and feelings better than she could.

_My only hope  
(All the times I've tried)  
My only peace  
(To walk away from you)  
My only joy, my only strength  
(I fall into your abounding grace)  
My only power  
My only life  
(And love is where I am)  
My only love_

A strangled sob escaped Mercy's throat. Adam shifted his weight behind her, but remained as silent as ever waiting for her to speak. Mercy resisted the urge to slip into her coyote form and run from him. Again. 'No, Adam is already here. The time for running is passed. If I ran he would follow me and I don't think I want to go down that rabbit hole with him. Not this time.' Mercy thought to herself, still shaking a tear slipping from her eye and down the side of her face.

_I can't run  
I give myself to you  
I'm sorry  
I'm sorry_

'I am' Mercy thought, 'Now all I have to do is tell him that and hope he understands.'

_In all my bitterness  
I ignored all that's real and true  
All I need is you_

'Why is this so hard?' Mercy questioned herself, and her coyote answered, 'It's because you're stubborn by nature and aren't used to depending on others for your protection. He knows that to, which is why he hasn't spoken yet. He's waiting for you to speak.'

_When night falls on me  
I'll not close my eyes  
I'm too alive  
And you're too strong_

'I know what I have to say, but I can't' Mercy thought.  
'Yes you can. He won't hurt you.' Her coyote said.  
'I know that, but he's angry and I'm scared.' Mercy replied

_I can't lie anymore_

Mercy took a deep breath, trying to calm herself.

_I fall down before you_

She took another breath - the shaking subsiding slightly.

_I'm sorry  
I'm sorry_

Mercy raised her head and stared at the wall in front of her.

_My only hope  
(All the times I've tried)  
My only peace  
(To walk away from you)  
My only joy, my only strength  
(I fall into your abounding grace)  
My only power  
My only life  
(And love is where I am)  
My only love_

One more deep breath and the shaking stopped.

_Constantly ignoring  
Pain consuming me_

Mercy slowly turned around and faced Adam.

_I'll never stray again_

Mercy looked at Adam who was standing in a relaxed 'at ease' position with his eyes closed; also taking slow deep breaths.

_My only hope  
(All the times I've tried)  
My only peace  
(To walk away from you)  
My only joy, my only strength  
(I fall into your abounding grace)  
My only power  
My only life  
(And love is where I am)  
My only love_

'He probably calming his wolf as to not attack me' Mercy mused.  
'Tell him - he will listen.' Her coyote urged her.  
Mercy looked down, 'I can't' She gave half a thought to shifting into her coyote form - but it vanished when Adam finally spoke.  
"Mercy." He said softly - seemingly not angry.

_My only hope  
(All the times I've tried)_

Mercy bit her lip, but didn't look up.

_My only peace  
(To walk away from you)  
My only joy, my only strength  
(I fall into your abounding grace)_

"Mercy." He said again - just as softly, but slightly more demanding.

_My only power  
My only life  
(And love is where I am)  
My only love_

As the last of the song faded and the announcer said the song was October by Evanescence, Mercy looked up slowly and met Adam's bright golden wolf eyes. He looked at her unblinkingly with a stare that seemed to pierce her soul.

"I know sorry doesn't excuse me but it's all I can say other than to ask you to try to understand why I ran: I was frightened and instinct told me to run, so I did." Mercy told him quietly, looking pleadingly at him to understand.

"I told you that if you ran I would follow and bring you back; did you not believe me Mercy?"

"I -," she started to say, sighed, and said, "All I could think of was getting away. I needed some time alone. All away from everything for a while; I'll stay here for a few more days then I'll come back and try to work things out."

"Then I'm staying with you." Adam said, in a 'will not take no for answer' sort of voice.  
Mercy sighed again, and knowing it was useless to try to get him to leave said, "Fine," and left the room to prepare something to eat in the kitchen. She Knew better than to try to argue with an alpha werewolf.


End file.
